theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Brillington
Thomas the Tank Engine [Full name: Thomas Brillington] (aka OpThomas Prime) is a LB&SCR E2 tank engine, spouse of Twilight Sparkle, the father of Nyx and Thomlight Sparkle, and the Leader of The Trainbots and apprentice of Optimus Prime. And later becomes the Padawan Teacher of Rosie. Bio Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life, and he's soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon, and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller, and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic, and altruistic, and has a heart of gold. A friend to all engines, and a popular member of the Fat Controller's Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. However, he can also get annoyed about him being useful such as the time when Rosie followed him around because she idolized him so much. Physical appearance Thomas is an LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, painted in the North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining, and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Then after being taken in as Optimus Prime's apprentice, Thomas gained the Autobots logo on the sides of his bunker. Years back, Thomas was originally painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining, and his wheel rims were white. When in Equine form Thomas is a unicorn stallion with a blue coat with a brown mane and tail, with black hooves. And has his signature number 1 as his cutie mark. And his eyes are blue. When in Trainbot mode, Thomas stands at the same height of Optimus Prime, and have deployable wings and rockets which allow him to fly as his hands could be retracted to deploy his Energy Swords and Hooks. And on his back, he had carriers for his Phaser Shotguns and Ion Blaster and the jets on his flight pack could also double as blasters when he stood on the ground. And in his wrist, contained a spot where he would house his Lightsaber (in Train Prime form) Where he could deploy it out through a hole in his wrist into his palm. Then after The Incident with the Ultratron, Thomas would later get upgrades to his body which also included spots on his arms where Annie and Clarabel could connect to, creating more powerful Ion Cannons. And he also donned a expanding partial helmet which gave his fighting skills higher improvements and could even allow him to fly in the vacuum of space without losing his breath. Then in OpThomas Prime Supreme Mode, when Thomas combines with Percy, James, Gordon, and Henry his size increases to higher level wheres his and Gordon's boilers become thicker legs, most of James' body becomes his chest and armor on his arms, while Percy and Henry's bodies become thicker arms and his head then resembles Optimus Prime's own. Samurai OpThomas Prime Mode, Thomas becomes even more stronger when OpThomas Prime Supreme is combined with Hiro, which gives his whole body Samurai Armor, and he then gains a deploy-able Ninja Star launcher in his wrists. Centauramas Prime Mode, When Thomas combines with Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Toad, Annie, Clarabel, Rosie, Charlie, Hiro, Solar Flare, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Armor, and the Mane Six, his body then becomes a giant Centaur with 6 arms and huge wings. With a giant multi-colored horn upon his head like a unicorn's horn. While on his shoulder plates and flanks, is a huge Cutie mark consisting of all of the equine's Cutie Marks and Engine's numbers surrounding a huge Sun. And on his neck is a huge necklace with the Elements of Harmony's gems on it, while a huge Tiara (resembling the Element of Magic) rests on his head, as the Elements also create a majestic Sword like no other. Then in Guage of Extinction, Thomas donned a rusty, broken down E2 tank engine to keep hidden from Executioner Dusk and Shutdown. Then after helping the Griffin/Eeveelution Family escape, he then scanned a passing E2 tank engine, in which he took one the appearance of an actual E2 Tank Engine, even including the extended side tanks. Resembling his RWS Counterpart. (Often featured in Trainz videos) Then when Thomas was corrupted into Negamas Brillingtron (or by short term Negamas Prime), Thomas gained a red scar across his face, and his eyes became dark purple. Main Weaponry Tank Engine *M134 Gatling guns Mini-gun Prime Mode *2 Energy swords *2 Energy Hooks *2 Phaser Shotguns *Ion Blaster *Jet engine blasters *Blue Trainbot Saber OpThomas Prime Supreme Mode *2 Energy swords *2 Energy Hooks *2 Phaser Shotguns *Blue Trainbot Saber *Ion Blaster *Barrage cannon Samuria OpThomas Prime Mode *2 Energy swords *2 Energy Hooks *2 Phaser Shotguns *Ion Blaster *Barrage cannon *Explosive Ninja star launcher *Japanese Naginata *Blue Trainbot Saber Combined with Steamfire *Heavy laser machine gun *Charged shell cannon *Heavy cylinder cannons Centauramas Prime Mode Skills and Abilities Magic: Force Skills: Lightsaber/Sword combat: Marksmanship: Martial Arts: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Cheeky Characters Category:Over-Eager Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Autobots Category:Trainbots Category:Robots Category:Transformers Category:Trainsformers Category:Trains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Gunners Category:Bludgenoers Category:Axemen Category:Laser Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Staff Users Category:Apprentices Category:Primes Category:Train Primes Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Generals Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap